To be Named
by fairydust135674
Summary: hey all you Java junkies. got sumthing 4 u that u'll just love! This is my very 1st GG Fiction so wen leaving reviews plz be gentle.
1. The Fight

Luke and Lorelai Story 

**To be named**

**Chapter 1 : THE FIGHT**

"Mom!"

"No!"

"Mom, come on!"

"Rory, I love you angel but all that will totally change if you do not get outta here"

Lorelai opened her eyes to find Rory, standing above her bed holding her favourite fuzzy blue alarm clock in her face.

"Mom, it's almost 7. We're gonna be late and if we're late we don't beat traffic, if we don't beat traffic we won't get there early and if we don't get there early I will rebel! I will smoke, drink, have sexual intercourse with men you don't know and don't approve of and you will hate that and me and we don't want that do we."

"Okay Ror. Number one: all those things you just said, you will never do and won't even try to attempt. Number two: what in the world made you think I will hate you for doing that stuff? I might hold a grudge against you for calling sex that but that will be all"

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding!"

"You really don't think I will do all that stuff?"

"Rory I raised you as my own and… actually go in a closet and don't come out till you're 30"

"Mom!"

"Ah you're killing me here" said Lorelai as she got out of bed

"Thank you, now get showered, get dressed and make yourself look pretty"

"Last time I checked I was the one giving birth to you"

"And you did a good job too" Rory grinned

"Cocky, but true"

"Now I'll be downstairs if you need anything just holla2

"Okay missy"

"Rory?"

"Yeah mom?"

"How far did you get till I called your name?"

"SHOWER!"

"Fine"

Cut to Lorelai and Rory in jeep.

"It is so hot"

"Really I hadn't noticed"

"Really…"

"So hot the steering wheel is burning my hands off"

"How long till we get there?" asked Rory

"About an hour"

"Oh my gosh"

"Are you nervous?"

Rory looked at her mother

"A tad"

"How big is a tad?"

"A bit more than a little I think"

"Gotchya"

"Are you nervous?" Rory asked

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Because your only daughter is going away and may not come back for a very long time and your brain will have very severe side affects due to my absense"

Lorelai laughed

"No but seriously mom, will you be okay?"

"Oh Rory, come on Harvard's not that far away"

Rory gave her a look.

"Alright I admit, it is gonna be weird without you"

"Well what about my trip to washington?"

"That was like 6 weeks, I knew you were coming home and get back into our routine, like always"

"Like watching very old and complicated –"

" – But funny – "

"Movies"

"Eating pizza, chips and candy till our jaws hurt"

"Then washing it down with soda afterwards. In your case beer"

"Aw crap. I'm gonna miss you sweets" said Lorelai

"I'll miss you too mom"

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, both too sad to say anything. As they pulled up to Harvard Collage Lorelai looked at it from below.

"Wow. Fancy"

"Very"

Lorelai stepped out of the car in opened Rory's door on the other side.

"Mommy"

"You'll be fine"

They made their way to Rory's room and placed her stuff on the floor and bed. Lorelai looked around the room, noticing the other bed was covered with clothes.

"Look' s like you already got yourself a roomie"

"Are you jealous?"

"Not at all"

"Liar"

"What if I don't like her?"

"Well I'm sure you will"

"Or what if she doesn't like me?"

"Are you kidding, you're adorable"

"That I am"

"Again cocky. Look babe I'm sure she'll love you and you'll love her she'll be like your second best friend"

"Who's my first?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Kidding"

"Totally not funny my friend"

"Rory?"

Both Gilmore's swung their heads round at the exact same time.

There standing in the threshold of the room was Paris, Rory's close friend.

"Hey!" Rory said as she hugged her friend

"Hi. So, it looks like we're bunking together"

"Dirty"

"Hi Lorelai"

"Hey Paris, good to see you" she said hugging the girl

"You too"

"I'm so glad I'm sharing with you, if I had to share with someone else I don't know what I would've done" she added

"Same here" said Rory

"Well, I'll leave so you can unpack and give you two some alone time"

"Thanks Paris" said Lorelai

She left the room.

Lorelai looked at Rory.

"Oh look at you. All vulnerable and small, yet you are now an adult. Makes me want to watch you grow up all over again"

"Really?"

"No but I thought it would be a good thing to say under the circumstances"

"I agree"

Lorelai and Rory look at each other. Lorelai gives her a sad smile. They hug, for a really. Really. Really. Long time.

"Now are you sure you didn't forget anything cause if you did we can go back home and never come back"

"Mom, I'll be fine"

"Okay"

"Now I'll try and get in touch with you in every spare minute I have kay?"

"Kay"

They hug again.

"Bye Mom"

"Bye sweets"

Luke came waltzing over to where Lorelai was sitting and looked at her. The sunlight coming through the window gave her chocolate curls a kind of golden look to them; her face, also lit, her features fragile to those who see them but do not touch, the blue in her eyes was so much darker than her piercing blue you felt you were drowning in those deep pools. She sat there, looking out of the window, a frown upon her usually cheery profile. Just looking at her Luke was reminded of an angel, an angel who was sad and upset. It pained him to see her like that and he knew the cause of it, heck everybody in Stars Hollow did. The only other time she was this upset was when Rory went to a summer camp when she was nine, so she spent about 6 weeks being a totally different person. When he had asked if she wanted coffee she didn't smile, or give him some joke, comment or movie quote. Just nodded her head, still frowning and just sat there looking out of the window. And today, that was the position he found her in, so he set himself up for something he never thought he'd do - cheer up Lorelai Gilmore.

He coughed into his hand to state his presence, she looked up and gave him a sad smile. God this was gonna be hard. This woman's never unhappy, always smiling, always cracking a joke. This was just unreal, un…Lorelai.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"She'll be back before you know it"

"Yeah I know, it's just it's weird without her here you know?"

"Yup, sure is. But hey it keeps my coffee supply up"

"Hilarious"

"I'm trying here"

"Sorry. I am grateful though, for the amount of time it took you to come up with that. How long?"

"Two days"

"Ah, very good"

Luke looked at her.

"Hey, listen I want you to know something okay?"

"Shoot"

"We've known each other for how many years now?"

"Lots"

"And during that time you've ran to me everytime there was something wrong, whether it was manually or emotionally I was always there. And I'm just telling you now that I always will be, so come and see me anytime you feel like this okay?"

Lorelai felt the tears glaze over her eyes as he said all this but quickly hid them with her usual banter,

"Wow, look at you being all nice. Word might get out luke, you may have to run and hide till this blows over and your fifteen minutes of fame is yesterdays news"

"Lorelai…"

She looked at him.

"I'll think about it"

"Okay" He got up and walked off

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" she smiled. Not a sad smile but a real one, teeth showing and everything. And it was because of him. Duke, the diner man.

This was what he thought when he saw her a week later come into the diner with a huge grin on her face, greeting everyone, and sit on a stool facing him. She was happy because of him and their talk, well at least he thought that was the reason.

"Hey there"

"Hey. Coffee?"

"Of course"

"You seem happy"

"I am happy, and have good reason to be" she grinned

Luke looked at her whilst pouring her coffee.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What is that reason?"

Lorelai looked around the diner and slowly moved her eyes to lock them with his.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Lorelai…"

She giggled.

"Okay I'll tell you. Well last night I was doing my usual thing: being sad, missing Rory, watching a really bad horror movie(without Rory), eating all the stuff you hate(without Rory) and then it happens"

"What?"

Lorelai leaned in closer

"Christopher called"

Luke stalled as he was refilling her cup. Christopher? Calling Lorelai? Now? Why? Why now?

"Huh?" he asked

"Yeah" Lorelai smiled, "He wanted to know how me and Rory…Rory and me…Rory and I? Anyway he wanted to know how we were getting on and then just invited himself down here. Yeah and whilst we were talking he had a strange sound to his voice, you know like odd?"

"Yes I translate our conversations from it everyday"

"Oh my god another joke. You're gonna have to let me write these down and give them as evidence to people that Luke Danes is not only your diner man but also Stars Hollows very own town jester"

"You're funny"

"I try. Anyway Chris said he's coming down here on Friday so that I don't have to face my parents alone for dinner, thank god"

"Yeah"

"I'm so Psyched" she said

"Huh" Luke grunted

Lorelai's head sprung up from her coffee cup.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Luke come on. We've known each other for years and during that time I have been able to decipher those grunts you make into actual sentences. Now that grunt was a "I'm bothered about something but not saying what it is" kind of grunt, not any other kind. So I wanna know why you suddenly decided to make the "I'm bothered" grunt just as I happen to mention Christopher"

"Do you know how much time, air and energy you put into all that rambling?"

"Luke?"

He sighed,

"It's just that… Lorelai are you sure you want to get involved with him again?"

Lorelai did a double take,

"Excuse you?"

"Well it's just that whenever he comes here, you two get together and then something happens that he can't possibly get out of and takes off. Leaving you looking foolish and your face is down to your knees everytime I see you and…"

"And?"

"And I don't think it's right"

Lorelai took a moment to take all this in.

"Luke? One question?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What?"

"How is it that you are so impossible to please?"

"Why should Christopher coming here please me?"

"I'm not talking about him in general I'm talking about me being happy! I've noticed all the nice stuff you've been doing for me because I was upset and I appreciate it all but now I'm happy and I figured you'd actually be pleased for me! And next time do not answer my questions with one of your own it confuses me!"

"Lorelai, all I'm saying is that I don't want to see you unhappy again when he leaves"

"What makes you think he's gonna leave?"

Luke was silent.

"What I can't keep hold of a man now is that it? You are such an asshole!"

"Oh I'm an asshole now, a second ago I was impossible!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what Lorelai?"

"This! Luke, I'm sick of this attitude everytime I mention Chris. You thinking he's gonna leave makes me think he's gonna leave and that goes for all of them! Max, Jason, Alex! I push them away because somewhere in the back of my head is yours and my mother's voices telling me they wont stick around and now I'm sick of it! Well congratulations your kind words have all paid off. Do not expect me in here tomorrow or any other day for that matter. Goodbye Luke!"

And she left. Just like that.

Luke stood, glued to the spot, a bewildered look on his face. Not noticing every set of eyes in the diner had witnessed the fight and were now all settled on him. Luke Danes. Ex-best friend of Lorelai Gilmore.


	2. Kitty's and Flies

Luke and Lorelai story 

**Chapter 2: Kitty's and Flies**

Luke:

He continued to stand there looking at the door in which his former best friend had just walked out of. Hating him. Yelling at him beforehand. He felt mad, hurt, and disappointed. Disappointed in himself. Why couldn't he just have been happy for her, she was happy. He could have told her words expressing his happiness that she was her old self again. But no, all he gave her was his attitude, irritation, and selfishness, she was right. He was too selfish to see that his friend was happy but could see no joy in being so himself because it wasn't his doing. Unbelievable, she was right. He was aware of the fact that Christopher was a good guy and is great to Rory and Lorelai, but he was also aware of the fact that Chris could be a little selfish himself. He would leave Rory and Lorelai in a second if for example: something had happened at work. That was fine for him, but to those girls, it was hurtful just being dumped like that. And it was hurtful to see it happen. God, if he was with Lorelai he would never do something like that… WHOA… if I was with LORELAI?

What am I thinking? Why am I thinking that? I know, it was the fight, yeah. My minds all muddled and I'm not thinking straight. That's all. Isn't it?

Lorelai:

What an asshole. Completely oblivious to how I'm feeling about Christopher, and is to into what he thinks about this when he isn't even involved! Besides, I don't care what he thinks, it's my life and I'll be happy about things I want to be happy about and if he doesn't like that he can stuff it. So there.

…Maybe I should go back over there and apologise…No! He started it, he's gonna finish it! Him and his stupid grunts. If he hadn't have grunted and kept his stupid thoughts to him-stupid-self, none of this would have happened! Grrr I'm so, so mad. I'll call Rory, I need a reassuring voice right now.

Lorelai dialled Rory's number and waited…and waited…and waited…and waited some more.

"Damn her" she silently cursed. The one time she needed to speak to her, she wasn't there.

Still very mad at luke!

How dare he try and tell me who I should date. I don't tell him that. I know when not to cross the line, and that was defiantly crossing the line!

I mean sure, I didn't think Rachel was all that good for him but I kept my mouth shut, and that is something Lorelai Gilmore doesn't do very often folks! Oh and Nicole, do not get me started on her, what with her flash car and great hair and 100 watt smile! I don't even think she actually loved him, just wanted him for other physical/manual labour reasons. What's not to love? He's handy in the kitchen, can fix things and who wouldn't want to wake up to that face, run your fingers through that hair, look into those eyes… Ahh! Hey bite your tongue! We're talking about Luke here. Luke as in Luke's diner, the person who feeds you everyday and the very person you are mad at!

Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad.

All this had happened on a Wednesday and now it was Friday and that meant Luke hadn't seen or heard form Lorelai in 2 days. He thought she was avoiding him and this made him mad, so mad in fact that he had walked all the way to the inn without even knowing it and preparing to give her an earful… Luke looked at the inn for a while. Or I could just go home.

He was about to turn around when he saw Sookie walking towards him. Oh great.

"Hey luke" she said

"Hey"

"What you doing?"

"Nothing just heading back to the diner"

"Back from where?"

"Oh, um, I was taking a walk"

"Uh huh. Taking a walk towards the inn and then looking at it for about 10 minutes?"

"Sookie will you stop with the questions"

"Sorry"

They was a silence, Luke was the first to break it.

"So you saw huh?"

"Yup. Why else would I walk out here and talk to you?"

"You're going crazy?"

"That I am"

"You know Lorelai told me about the fight you guys had"

"I gathered that"

"Oh"

"What did she say, exactly?"

Sookie looked at him.

"Well, she came to the inn all quiet and just got on with her work, she couldn't even be bothered to insult Michel"

"And that's bad?"

"To her it is. Then at lunch she came into the kitchen and was still very quiet. When I asked her what was the matter she just blurted the whole thing out. Babbling about you and other men not wanting her and all that. She even cried"

"She cried?"

Luke hated making people cry, except Taylor. But making a woman cry was bad and the fight with Lorelai was no excuse, I mean it's twice as bad if it's Lorelai. It took a lot for that woman to cry and knowing he caused a reason for her too was unbearable.

"Luke?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sookie"

"Are you sure you want to be saying that to me?"

Luke looked at her, then sighed.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty mad when she stormed out. She might not accept my apology, she said some things to me that hurt, but I think I may have hurt her worse"

"Aw hun. I'm sure she'll come around, if not to make up, for coffee"

This gained her a small smile from Luke

"Thank you Sookie"

"No problem"

They hug

"Just give her some time okay?"

"I promise"

Whilst all this had been going on, Lorelai had seen it from a window at the inn. When she heard the door close she immediately went to talk to Sookie.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"What were you doing talking to Luke?"

Sookie turned towards her

"I was just saying hi"

"To just say hi you were out there a awfully long time"

"Lorelai just because you're not talking to him doesn't mean I can't"

Lorelai sighed

"You're right I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it. You alright?"

"Yeah. Look you go back to work"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine. Go on"

"Okay"

Lorelai was in the middle of doing the paperwork when the phone rang.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking"

"I have a package for you ma'm"

Lorelai cringed

"Kay first, don't call me ma'm. Second, just bring it on in"

"Can't, it's too big"

"Um, okay you're not gonna make me come to the door and let you kill me are you?"

"No"

"Okay"

She put the phone down and opened the door. Shocked at what she saw.

"Chris!"

"Hey pretty lady"

"I thought you weren't getting here till later?" asked Lorelai as they hugged.

"Well then I must be early"

"Oh well you're here now"

"And I come bearing gifts"

He pulled out from behind his back a bouquet of all Lorelai's favourite flowers and a mysterious black box.

"What is this? You didn't have to"

"You haven't even seen what it is yet" laughed Christopher

Lorelai smiled

"Well come on in, can't stay in the doorway all morning"

"Can't have that"

She closed the door and led them towards the lobby and sat them down on the sofa.

"Now open the box"

"Ooo bossy" Lorelai giggled.

She opened the box and dramatically gasped.

"You got me a Hello Kitty picture frame!"

"Yeah I know you like weird stuff and this jumped out at me in the store, I just had to see your face when you opened it"

"It jumped out at you?"

"Oh yeah, teeth beared and claws everywhere. Was very scary"

"I'll bet"

Lorelai looked over her gift

"Oh, I love it. It's so cute, thank you"

"Your welcome"

Lorelai looked at Christopher for a moment

"Thanks for coming"

"That's fine, I don't mind"

"Me either"

They just looked at each other while Christopher played with a strand of her hair.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the front hall.

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai cursed under her breath.

"Yes Michel" she said putting on her most cheerful smile

"Don't look so amused, I suppose you put her up to this?"

"Put who up to what?"

"Sookie! That's who. You know what she did?"

"No but I have a gut feeling I'm about to find out"

"I went into the kitchen just to check on a few things as I always do, and then she starts"

"Starts what Michel? I'm kind of busy"

"All I said was that maybe she should go with blackberries for the dessert tonight instead of strawberries because it is an autumn fruit, and it is autumn"

"Wait you told Sookie what to do with her food?"

"Yes, and then she started going crazy"

"Michel, no one tells Sookie what to do in her kitchen, no wonder she went crazy! Hell she'd go crazy if you were in my kitchen!"

"Well how was I supposed to know this?"

"Michel you have been working her for about 5 and a half years now right? It is your duty to know these things, if you actually want to live that is"

"Sookie does not scare me Lorelai"

"Hey there are a lot more things she can do with a spatular than you know"

"Fine", he sighed, "I will apologise. But I honestly do not know why I stay here. I work for a boss who is obsessed with cartoon Cat's and have to work alongside a crazy chef with a name you give to boiled fish!"

He walked away

Lorelai sighed and turned towards a very amused Christopher.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that all through that exchange between the two of you, which would have been funny enough, that guys fly was open the entire time" he laughed

Lorelai gasped

"Christopher! That is so not funny" she started to laugh

"Oh yeah well why are you laughing?"

"Because you are"

"Oh that's mature"

"This is us we're talking about"

"True"

She smiled at him

"Oh yeah. You being here made my day much better"

"Good" he smiled back

As soon as Lorelai had Christopher checked in and sent him upstairs un packing, she grabbed her cell and speed dialled Rory.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me"

"I know"

"Then why did you say hello like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you didn't know who it was. You were being formal other wise you would have said something like 'Hi' or 'hey mom'. See what I mean?"

"Strangely, yes"

"So shall we start again?"

"If it will stop the madness, please do"

"Okay, hi"

"Hello mother"

"See much more better, but I do not appreciate that tone"

"Okay is there a reason to this phone call or are we just going to talk about my formal and informal greetings on the telephone?"

"You're dad's here" Lorelai blurted out

"What really? He's there and I'm here? Quite a pickle"

"You'll see him this weekend, what's the matter?"

"I can't come, I have a newspaper thing and I tried to get out of it really but I couldn't, so I won't be able to make it this week"

"What? That's 2 weeks that I haven't seen you! That's it next time you get a break you're not going back!"

"Mom…"

"Sorry"

"So what's he doing there?"

"Oh he just called to ask how we were and invited himself down here"

"Umm hmm"

"Well considering the fact that you two are gonna be alone now that I'm not there…"

"Dirty! And wrong. Rory this is Christopher we're talking about, your dad. Yeah we're still close but I mean, come on"

"Did he give you a gift?"

"Well sort of…"

"Sort of?"

"Yes. A bunch of my favourite flowers and a Hello Kitty picture frame"

"Aww"

"That means nothing, nada, zilch, zero…"

"Okay mom stop"

"But I have 12 more phrases to go"

"Bye mom"

"Bye sweets, study hard"

"I will"

CLICK


	3. author update

Hey all!

So sorry I have not updated my story for ages but I have been on ma hols! Lol

But this is just to tell you that I will be adding more as I have been writing non stop over summer, so expect a lot of reading time lol!

I'm also writing this as a challenge

Challenge Fic idea:

Lorelai and Luke (duh) from episode "The Party's Over"

What if T.J didn't come and they had the evening to themselves

And Rory's phone call never had happened?

What would happen?

Here's a little hint you can use: Lorelai turned up wearing a French maid uniform.

I am asking that this fic be rated either, NC-17, R or even Adult.

Time to get racy!

DO NOT EMAIL BACK TO ME WITH THE STORY, I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO PUT IT ON THE WEBSITE SO I CAN SEE WHAT YOU HAVE COME UP WITH.

Have fun all of you, and get writing!

ELLIE

x


	4. Friday Night Dinner and dessert

Chapter 3 – 'Friday night dinner…and dessert'

Both Christopher and Lorelei were feeling huge amounts of stress and anger when leaving the elder Gilmore residence. It all started in the car ride there…

There was an awkward silence as Lorelei kept her eyes on the road and her thoughts to the previous ones she had earlier.

Christopher cleared his throat.

"So how are Richard and Emily?'

"Oh, they're good"

Another silence.

"I spoke to Rory today"

"Really, how is she?"

"She's okay. Misses me"

"Ah I see your brainwashing skills have finally paid off"

Lorelei grinned,

"Rory loves her mamma through natural causes" she said

Christopher pretended to laugh mockingly

'Hey, I'm perfectly likeable I'll have you know!' Lorelei said as she playfully hit his arm

"Don't I know it"

Lorelei looked at him

'Anyway she said she's sorry she's gonna miss you'

'Yeah. It's a shame she can't be here, she could have saved us from the 20 question session with Emily Gilmore when she finds her favorite granddaughter won't be there'

'Well then, she'll just have to do with her favorite daughter then. And since she doesn't exist, I will step in her place"

Christopher frowned

'You know, you really put yourself down when it comes to your parents"

'Chris come on. If I don't do some, then they get all the glory. And that's not fair"

'Lorelei-'

'No. Chris you should know by now that my life is a major disappointment to them"

"Stop it you're not a disappointment"

"But-'

'No. Sure they were a little shocked by the path you took, but that gives them no reason to be ashamed of you. You're their daughter"

Lorelei sighed.

'All these years and you still don't get it'

'What?'

"Christopher. My parents are socialites, they go to social events and have social friends. And they have worked hard to get that. Now my coming out party was supposed to be this one big happy day for them, but I decided to drop a great big bombshell on them. After that day my parents worked hard on keeping my pregnancy a secret, but by then it was too late. They took me out of school and had to answer questions their friends shot at them. Emily couldn't take it all in, you remember last year when you came? Your parents and mine happily reminiscing over the two of us. That night I went into my dad's den and thanked him for defending me. He told me it wasn't for me. For him. He told me my mother couldn't get out of bed for a month because of what I did! I felt so guilty and saw then, how much I had hurt him.

So I'm sorry chris, they couldn't possibly have a single cell in their bodies that could be proud of me"

As Lorelei said all this, Christopher looked at her the whole time

'Lor. They have got SO much to be proud of. I mean look at what you've accomplished!'

'Yeah. Gotten pregnant at 16, dropped out of school, ran away from marriage and family, got a job as a maid, brought my kid up in a shed-'

'A kid who is now studying journalism at Harvard'

Lorelei kept her eyes in front of her

'You cant have done that bad if you managed to raise the most smartest and beautiful and kind hearted girl there is. A girl who looks up to you and loves you and shares everything with you. You must've done something right"

'Really?'

Lorelei looked at Chris and he saw there were tears in her eyes.

'Really. And who cares what your folks say and think. You have a great life, great friends, weird neighbours and a really amazing kid. Who by the way, if you hadn't made that one mistake, wouldn't even be here"

Lorelei was quiet for a while.

'You know I sometimes think about that. If I didn't have Rory, and what my life would've been like" She giggled, ' I'd probably ended up like my mother" she was laughing full on now. The tears turning into those of laughter.

"Oh my god! I can see it now, Lorelei Gilmore has tea to discuss trips to Europe and DAR"

'Oh god can you imagine?' Lorelei laughed

'Oh we're here'

'Oh and just when I was feeling happy"

Lorelei pulled up to the house and stopped the engine.

'You know, with the amount of time you spent at this house, I'm not at all surprised you remember what it looks like' Lorelei quipped whilst getting out of the car.

'Shhh" grinned Christopher

Lorelei rang the doorbell

The next thing they saw was Emily Gilmore standing in the doorway, her usual expression.

'Where have you been? It's almost 8:05!'

'Well good morning to you too sunshine" Lorelei deadpanned

'Christopher! How nice to see you again!' Emily smiled

'Wow look who's playing favorites'

Christopher ignored Lorelei's comment and continued to greet Emily.

'Good evening Emily, my you look lovely this evening'

'Oh stop" Emily blushed

'Please' added Lorelei

Chris and Lorelei continued this banter all through drinks and halfway during dinner Lorelei noticed her mother was smiling.

'Something wrong mom?'

"Why would something be wrong Lorelei?'

'Because you wouldn't be sitting there smiling like the Cheshire cat that got the cream"

'Are you assuming that there has to be something wrong for me to smile?'

'In this situation, yes'

'If you must know I was smiling at you and Christopher'

'Huh?'

'You two bickering over the smallest things, it reminds me of myself and your father'

'Oops'

'The things we used to fight about, oh like that one time when he bought a ridiculously overpriced golf bag'

Lorelei looked over at Chris and saw him shake his head, as if telling her to stay calm.

'So. How long will you be staying this time Christopher?'

'That's it'

Lorelei threw her napkin on the table and walked out of the room.

'It was just a question' said Emily

'I'll go talk to her' said Christopher getting up

Christopher went upstairs and opened the door to where Lorelei would be. He walked into a room filled with porcelain dolls and dollhouses – everything you would find in a girls room, music, posters and others. He looked around the room and remembered the first time he set foot inside it. He was 8 and Lorelei had just had a birthday party, which had ended badly, of course. He found her sitting on her bed listening to Candi Staton's "young hearts, run free"

He didn't say a word, just climbed up there next to her and held her in his arms. It was at that moment that he knew he would do anything to make his friend happy.

'Hey' he found her on the balcony, their place.

'Hey yourself'

She had been crying, not tears of sadness, anger: Angry that her mother couldn't last one lousy dinner without bringing up her and Christopher. She didn't need it, not now.

'Quite an exit you made there'

'Well you know me, I love a bit of drama'

Christopher sat down next to Lorelei facing the outdoors.

'I'm sorry. I just got so angry and-'

'Hey. It's okay. I agree with what Emily was doing was wrong, but you shouldn't get yourself worked up. I could sense from the table that you were ready to pop her one" he grinned

'Yeah, lucky she didn't see it coming'

They sat together in silence, both of them looking out at the view.

'Hey, you do realize that this has been the 2nd Friday night dinner we've ended up out here?' said Lorelei

'Yeah, and look what happened the first time'

Lorelei giggled

'Yeah'

Silence

'Well, since we know dinner was a bust, how's about we go get some dessert'

'Dirty!' Lorelei giggled

Chris rolled his eyes

'I'm afraid we might have to use the front door Lorelei'

She was just about to climb over the balcony.

'Ah jeez'

…'why have him when I can spend time with his feisty little sidekick'

'Yeah batman got some real ego issues'

Chris and Lorelei laughed

They pulled up to a quiet little café in the middle of Hartford and went inside.

'Oh god not this again' Lorelei moaned as they headed for a wooden podium with a sigh telling them they had to wait to be seated.

'I'm hungry'

'Well then lets go someplace else'

'No, no, here's fine'

they waited a few more minutes until they saw a pretty redhead walking towards them.

'Good evening. I'm charlotte and I'll be you server this evening. If you'll just follow me please'

'I changed my mind, let's go'

'Lor'

She led them to a quiet booth at the back of the café and handed them orders.

'If you'll just take your seats, I'll be back shortly to take your orders'

Lorelei stared at the girl as she walked away.

'Nice girl' she said

'Yeah, friendly'

'Very'

Christopher looked over at Lorelei

'Lor?'

'Yes Christopher' replied a nonchalant Lorelei

'Jealous?'

'Wha? Me? Noooo' Lorelei continued to look at he menu

'Lorelei' Christopher grinned

'Okay, maybe a little. But I mean she could have been a tad more professional'

'How big's a tad?'

'Oh nevermind'

'Come on all she was doing was her job'

'Whilst thinking things. Chris, I'm a woman, she's a woman. I saw her face, she made the face'

'What face?'

'This one' Lorelei straightened up and looked at Christopher in his eyes

'Dirty!'

'Exactly'

'Christopher laughed

'Oh Lor, you know you're my only girl'

'Wow Buddy, maybe one day you might let me wear you pin!' Lorelei mocked with a thick Texan accent

'Just pick your dessert'

She smiled

The redhead came back, ready to take their orders

'Okay I'll have the cherry pie with 2 scoops of vanilla ice cream and cinnamon sauce' said Lorelei

The waitress looked at her

'Aren't you gonna order dinner first?'

'Hmm I see you didn't write down my order'

'I know it by heart'

'Then what's with the pen and the pad?'

'Appearance' the waitress whispered

Christopher laughed

'You know, I'll have the same thanks'

They gave back their menu's and she walked away

Lorelei looked at her

'Looks like she'll want to marry you next'

'Lor-'

'With her pretend pen and pretend pad and red hair and fake-'

'Stop please'


End file.
